


Icarus

by banana_chocolate97



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melancholy, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were too close to the sun, so close I thought it was heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote this OS on wattpad more than a year ago, when I first got to know inkstrain :) So here it is again, I hope you still enjoy it just as much.

"We need to stop this, Kai."   
  
"Hm? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Us."

Kai looked up from his work, his facial expression being one of worry as soon as he spotted Uruha standing in the doorway with his beautiful features contorted by something that could easily be called by its name as it was painfully obvious.   
  
Desperation.   
  
Kai frowned and arose slowly from his seat.   
  
"Uruha? What... what's going on?"

The brunet guitarist felt his lower lip starting to tremble, lifting his gaze and his heart ached when their eyes locked. A sob made its way over his full lips.   
  
"This," he whispered. "This is going on. I can't take **this** anymore."

Kai gulped and his throat suddenly felt dreadfully dry. "Did I... do something? Did I hurt you last night?"

Uruha inhaled audibly, voice broken from the tears that had long stained his cheeks.   
  
"No, you didn't. But you... You're you."   
  
And then, just like that, he bursted into tears. The mask he had been trying to keep up so desperately for the last weeks broke in front of his lover who didn't understand a thing.   
  
And Kai was so frightened.   
  
"Baby, what is- "   
  
"It's too much, Kai! It's all too much!!" the other male exclaimed sobbing, looking at him and seeing nothing through the veil of tears before his light, amber eyes.   
  
"This relationship, this apartment, the fights, the talking, you, me, _us!_ It's too much! And I..."   
  
He trailed off, put a hand to his forehead when he was literally gasping for air, that one white-blond curl of hair falling back behind his shoulder as he tilted his head back.   
  
But that didn't stop the tears from falling.   
  
"We're going nowhere. This relationship is going nowhere," he murmured, as if only to himself.   
  
But Kai was listening.   
  
"Would you please tell me what the fuck happened, Uruha?!"  
  
The latter's head snapped up and now he was looking like his whole body was about to explode into pieces.   
  
" _Us,_ for God's sake! _Us_ happened! Are you so blind?? All we do is fight, Kai! And then we're having sex and all's fine again but it's not! Nothing's fine! I'm..."   
  
Kai was stunned. Completely baffled he stared at that man in front of him who was just crying his eyes out, sobbing and whimpering as if these words had been boiling underneath the surface for a very, very long time.   
  
Maybe they had and Kai just hadn't noticed.   
  
Yeah, had he been that blind?  
  
Hesitantly he reached out for his boyfriend but the latter backed away from him like a frightened corinne.  
  
"No!"   
  
He pressed himself against the doorway.   
  
"No, please don't touch me, don't... It's only going to make it worse," he blubbered out, a look on his face as though he was literally scared to death. Maybe he was.   
  
"Uruha, what... what am I supposed to do?" Kai asked, careful not to step too close.   
  
The blond sobbed again, shaking his head in a way that could make people think he had to convince himself of what he was about to say.   
  
"N-Nothing. Nothing, Kai, it's over."

He stared, blinked. Once. Twice. Realizing and still... not understanding.   
  
"Wh-what?" the drummer breathed and his rapidly beating heart felt like it was about to burst within his rip cage.   
  
"It's over."   
  
He didn't want to hear that. He couldn't let him go without knowing what the actual fuck was going on.  
  
"N-No, you can't- "  
  
 _"I'm burning!!"_

And he stared again, horrified by that high cry of desperation. Blinked again, however, he had no time to reply or at all react as Uruha was now loosing himself in boiling, blank despair.   
  
"I am burning, Kai! Don't you see?! My heart is on fire, everything's on fire, the flames are too high and I can't stop them because I love you so much, I... I love you so fucking much but you're...," he trailed off again, tearing his hair, not knowing how to put his feelings into words now that they _had_ to come out. There was no turning back now and he took a more than trembling breath.  
  
"I'm burning inside, I'm burning and it _hurts. It hurts, Kai."_ **  
**  
A tearful mewl, a tearful glimpse. _Why_ _don't_ _you_ _understand_ _?  
_  
"It hurts because you're the sun, Kai."   
  
_What_ _?  
_  
"And I'm Icarus."   
  
In panic Kai's glance flickered over tear stained cheeks, quivering lips, helpless eyes. And he simply didn't understand.   
  
"I want to be close, Kai. Because I love you. But everytime I dare to come close, the flames rise higher and it _hurts."_   
  
Uruha gulped and he tried to keep himself on his feet, one hand propped against the doorframe.   
  
"I'm burning because of my attempts to be close and I can't take the pain anymore."   
  
And then he took a deep breath, managed to stand upright and turned around.   
  
That was the moment when Kai awoke from the shock that had freezed him, yet he wasn't capable of moving his arms, wasn't capable of holding him back.  
  
"Y-You can't leave, please don't... please don't leave now...," he begged, staring at Uruha's back.   
  
Uruha started walking.   
  
But Kai didn't follow, he wasn't capable of moving his feet, not until he heard something that sounded like a person putting on a jacket.   
  
His feet began to run, he ran down the hallway, slithered around the corners, almost falling to the floor while his heart was racing like he was fighting a death match.  
  
Maybe he was.   
  
He was too late.   
  
The door closed with a soft, definite clicking noise and Kai's fist painfully met the wood, his vocal chords _burning like fire_ when a scream escaped his lungs.   
  
_"No, KOUYOU!"_

  
But the door was closed. And he didn't open it. He fell to the floor, hitting the wood over and over and over again, screaming, crying, begging, pleading.  
  
The sun imploded.

And on the other side of the now insurmountable obstacle, Icarus felt free.


End file.
